Where am I Now?
by iluv2read5898
Summary: My name is Ishani, I don't know where I am or what I even am. I don't remember anything about myself. I come across a rag-tag team called the Fellowship and I decide to go with them on their quest. I wonder what will become of us. (I know this is another 10th-walker story but i will try to make it as original as possible. 1st CH about Ishani then meets up with the fellowship later)


_"Her conscience speaking" _

_"Her thoughts"_

"Talking"

* * *

(Ishani's POV)

_"Now... Where am I?" _I questioned myself as I really didn't know where I was. It looked like I am deep in a forest and the sun was going down. I sat down heavily on a fallen tree near by and tried to remember how I got here, but I am having a very arduousness time remembering anything for that matter.

I remember that my name was Ishani and I'm 14 years old, along with how to write and how I wield my sword and knives that basic stuff. I even remember... wait no I don't... I can't remember where I live or who any of my family might be. _"That's bad right?" _I ask myself _"Of course it's bad you idiot! You're alone in the woods with out your memory and did I forget to tell you that YOU ARE ALONE!" _my mind yelled at me.

I sighed heavily through my nose and decided that I can't dwell on this it was late and I weary, in need of sleep. So I stood up walked over to a tree and laid back wrapping my cloak around me as a blanket and fell into deep sleep.

-morning-

My eyes open to a beam of light streaming into them through the forest canopy and shut them quickly to sooth the sting. I opened them slowly to let my eyes adjust to the light. I sat up thinking back to last night (_sigh_) I was hoping that maybe after I slept that I would be able remember something but still nothing! "_Urgh why can't I just remember simple things! This is so freaking frustrating"._ I stand and with a loud cry kick a rock near by and regret it instantly as I swiftly found out that the rock was stuck in the ground and didn't budge at all when I kicked it.

With a cry I fall clutching my injured foot, not to mention the stream of curses that could make a sailor proud. I glare at the rock then burst out laughing at the how absurd it was to glare at an inanimate object, I started to laugh so hard that I had to clutch my side to try to stop the pain in my side from laughing.

_"Oh I really needed that" _I think as I stand back up the pain in my foot only throbbing only slightly.

_"It's not really in my nature to dwell on things cause I really don't like to think__ to hard though what am I going to do?"__. _I ask myself while looking around, _"Well I don't know where I am, I don't know where I came from or how to get back. Now for the things I do know, I know my name, how to wield weapons, I can survive here easily, I have a small pack with... some rope, fire starter, water skin, and an extra cloak." "_Well that's not too bad". I say out loud.

Snuh

I quickly look behind me to see where the noise came from. _"Oh it came from my wings". _I whip my head back around so fast I got dizzy. _"No, no, no, no I do NOT have wings" _I think_ "Well of course you do there right there on your back!"_ My conscience retorted back sarcastically, _"Oh and if you were paying more attention to whats going on you also would have noticed that you are wearing a dress. Not the best clothing for in a forest. Now stop acting so absent minded and try to find some shelter and food!"_

_"Well I guess your right, you can't panic if you are lost it only makes the situation worse"_, I look at the dress I'm wearing. It is a very beautiful dress a light color green that I would think brings out my hazel-green eyes and my red hair that has grown to mid-back. I look at the long dress in pity.

I grab the bottom of the dress and rip it up until there was a split up to my knee and ripped it around the back so instead of an ankle long dress I was wearing a dress that came to just above my knees. I also tore off the long sleeves so that they wouldn't get caught on anything. I pack them away just in case I would have need of the extra material.

The back of the dress was low so my wings wouldn't be hindered in any way. They were matching there were no differences in them at all, they were both pure white and as they went down they slowly turned darker until the very tips of the feathers at the bottom were black.

_"Hmm Iwonder" _Even as I thought that my wings which were previously folded into my back to make them seem almost non-existent shot out until they were fully extended to a length of 9ft. _"WOW! I barley thought of them moving and they did. I expect that I could fly with some__ practice__"._ Well might as well try them out. My wings started to flap very uncoordinated but then started to flap at the same time and I felt my feet leave the ground slowly.

_"I did it! Amazing this feels amazing"._ But as soon as I got that thought out I realized to late that I got out of rhythm and started veering towards the right strait into a tree. _"OW that__ hurt__"_ I almost yell out as I fall out of the air and fall on my butt. As I stand up I rub my sore rump to try to ease the pain in my tailbone.

"It's probably best if I don't do that till later after I have found a place to sleep tonight".

So I grab my pack sling it over my shoulder and start walking in a random direction hoping to come across a stream, then I would find a place for suitable place to sleep.

_"Its been like 30 minuets and nothing! Nothing! Not a stream not a person not even traces of people. I am so bored there's nothing to do except talk to myself and I don't think that's healthy. Maybe I should sing I mean there's no one around to hear me "_ .

I hear the wind across the plain  
A sound so strong - that calls my name  
It's wild like the river - it's warm like the sun  
Ya it's here - this is where I belong

Under the starry skies - where eagles have flown  
This place is paradise - it's the place I call home  
The moon on the mountains  
The whisper through the trees  
The waves on the water  
Let nothing come between this and me

Cuz everything I want - is everything that's here  
And when when we're all together - there's nothing to fear  
And wherever I wander - the one thing I've learned  
It's to here - I will always...always return

As I finished the song I hear an almost non-existent gurgling of a stream coming from my left and start running towards it cause I am now extremely thirsty. I see the brook in front of me only a few yards ahead and I drop my bag, get on my hands and knees and scoop some water in my hand have a long drink. I wipe the remaining water from my face and inspect the stream. It's only about two feet deep in some parts and about eight feet wide. I sand up and go to grab my bag when I see an entrance to a cave that I had missed before in my mad dash to water.

It was almost completely hidden but for the entrance that was partly in plain view.

"Maybe if it isn't already inhabited I could use this as shelter?" I ask nobody as I start walking towards the entrance. I push away the vines that hung over part of the entrance and go inside. It smelled damp. _"Of course it's going to be damp it is a cave you IDIOT!" _ I mentally yell at myself. There seems to be a small hole in the top of the cave because there was light coming from somewhere, but the light aloud me to see inside of the cave.  
Well it's certainly dusty. I look on the ground and I see some small animal bones but none were fresh and there wasn't that smell of muskiness that would have told you that an animal lived here.

"Well I guess I can sleep here if I clean it out a bit and aired it out" I speak to no one.  
I hurriedly push out the bones with my foot cause NO WAY in hell was I going to touch them. The sun was now high in the sky signaling that it was about noon and I was starving. I look into my bag to see it there was any food but it seems that my good luck ran out for the day as there was no food in the bag (sigh).

Oh well. I grab the rope and walk down stream a bit and off a little into the forest to set a snare. When I was done with that I went back to my cave. _"Hmm 'my cave' well I guess it's my cave now" _. It was a lot cleaner now, no bones, less dust, but still damp. I went back out side to grab my stuff and brought it back in. I laid down my pack and stood my sword against the wall. Bye now I was really hungry but didn't think that the snare would have caught anything by now so I went outside to see possibly what time it was, the sun was hanging low in the sky soon it would be dark out.

_"Wow I didn't realize how much time had passed. I should go to bed so that I can get a head start on tomorrow"._

[-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][- ][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][ -][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-] [-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][- ]

**(Narration)-**

**Years pass since Ishani has come into the wood. The evil is growing, orcs have been coming into the woods farther and farther as time passed and the forest itself has become darker.**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()

* * *

That's it. in the next chapter Ishani will meet yup will the fellowship. Please R&R, I will accept helpful criticism but no flaming!


End file.
